Every Other day in New Rome
by Captain Swan-Clace-Percabeth
Summary: Just a little one-shot written pre-Blood-of-Olympus so if you haven't read the last book, no worries, as this story DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS! Any connections it may have with BoO are completely coincidental. Percy and Annabeth are married and living in New Rome. Just some cute fluff about our favourite PJ ship ;) R&R please!


**A/N: Hi readers! So, I don't know if you have ever read anything of mine (and tbh, you will probably see this long AN and skip reading it) but so far I have only written a small amount of stories for The mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson series. If you are not a fan of TMI, you should totally still read my other PJ fanfic. **

**If you haven't read the most recent Percy Jackson instalment [and the last one EVER! :'(], Blood of Olympus, well first of all, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY READ THAT! but also, this fanfic was actually written before the book came out and I just didn't post it so this story contains NO SPOILERS for the book. If you HAVE red BoO, well then...HOW FREAKING AWESOME WAS IT?!**

**Also, just a heads up that I have classified this story as K+ but there are a couple of references to T-rated activities so just so you know...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here or the idea of New Rome or any else from the wonderful world of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series ;) I only own the plot of this very small one-shot**

Percy jingled his keys and hummed the tune to _The Drunken Sailor_ as he unlocked his front door and stepped inside. As he hung up his waterproof trenchcoat (which he didn't really need, seeing as he could keep out water anyway but Annabeth liked how it looked on him. Needless to say: he wore it often), he caught a whiff of chocolate-chip cookies (with blue food colouring, of course), his favourite baked goods. Despite his happiness at the thought of blue cookies, Percy frowned. Annabeth wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of hours (he couldn't imagine who else might be cooking in their kitchen) and he had planned to do some cooking and cleaning before she got home as a surprise. She was always working these days, and Percy had been given little attention since Annabeth had been commissioned with designing the new court of justice in New Rome.

Nevertheless, today was a special day for them and Percy was intent on making every effort to make a peaceful, memorable night with the only woman he has ever loved and will ever love... LOL, NOOB! his subconscious seemed to be saying, but he shook off those negative thoughts. Percy chuckled at the thought of what Annabeth would say to him for being a pessimist, seeing as he always tried to think optimistically and also considering how times had changed since was a young demi-god trying to save the world...

As Percy stepped past the entryway and entered the dual dining room and kitchen, the pleasant smell of fresh cookies intensified and he was greeted with the sight of Annabeth pulling yet another dozen from the oven and adding them to the assortment of trays scattered across the kitchen surfaces. Percy leant against the traditional Greek archway leading into the room (Annabeth had insisted) and smiled. Even though he had known Annabeth since he was only a young teenager, Percy never got tired of looking at her. He loved watching the way her honey-coloured locks swished around her softly angled face and her tan skin was flushed from the heat of the oven. Although he had learned to never again underestimate her cunning strategies, her fierce desire to win and her otherworldly judo-flipping abilities as the most courageous daughter of Athena, he also appreciated the soft side to Annabeth that was visible in quiet moments like this.

Personally, Percy also admired how she had changed in all the years he had known her. In particular, the sea-green and silver ring that adorned her left ring-finger and the bump that was visible through the loose white top that she wore while cooking. His heart swelled at the thought of expanding his little family, and even though Annabeth was stressing over her abilities to mother a child since, growing up, she had been severely lacking in that department, Percy knew that she was just going through a natural phase of an expectant mother.

As he watched his wife move around the kitchen, her gait slightly less graceful and light as it once had been, he felt guilt and worry seep into his chest; a cold, heavy feeling that reminded him of when he had faced the arai and he had watched helplessly as Annabeth felt the pain of Calypso's curse. Due to Annabeth's condition, he tried to prevent her from having to do many of the strenuous tasks that normally cluttered her day. While Percy felt bad for doubting her strength, he was only trying to make the best decision for her and their unborn child.

One night, Percy was trying to convince Annabeth that she was getting too stressed at work and she should take maternity leave but Annabeth decided that she had had enough. They argued until they both ran out of steam. Surprisingly, despite their completely untraditional relationship, they ended the argument with the most clichéd last stand: Annabeth disappearing into their bedroom and slamming the door while Percy banged on the door before going to sleep on the couch and giving her space to cool down. The next morning, although Percy still felt a empty feeling in his heart (which even the refreshing smell of the sea and happy chittering of the dolphins could not fill), he felt a strange kind of pride that they could still have normal relationship dramas in their lives, even with all the extra challenges that come with being a demigod.

That afternoon, they resolved their difficulties the only way they knew how: crossed blades and sparred until one of them was disarmed (Annabeth won, of course). That night, they tested another, healthier, way to make up... That had been about 2 weeks ago, and since then, Percy had not brought up the subject again but he still felt uncomfortable with her exposed to so much stress every day. He was unsure of what to do but he certainly did not want to start another argument (Annabeth played dirty) so he just let it be.

Percy sighed at his trifling problems, and Annabeth looked up at the sound, fully alert and on the defence. Percy came out of the shadows with his hands up in mock surrender and Annabeth relaxed, loosening her grip on the kitchen knife that he hadn't realised that she had picked up (in his subconscious, he smiled). He admired, not for the first time, how, when he entered, her beautiful grey eyes brightened immediately and her face break into a beautiful smile that outdid the most beautiful sunrise in history.

As Annabeth flung herself in Percy's arms, the tight knot of fear and worry inside his chest unravelled and he felt lighter. Inside, he felt like a floating man but Annabeth's strength and fierce intent kept him grounded, as always.

"Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl," he muttered into her neck, squeezing as tight as he dared, unwilling to let her go just yet.

Annabeth chuckled and managed to extract herself with surprising ease. She gazed up at him with that soft smile still gracing her features.

"Happy Anniversary, Seaweed Brain" she whispered so very tenderly. Her spoken confession was so beautiful that he couldn't help but reach up with one hand and caress the side of her face, just to make sure she was still real. Annabeth leaned into his touch and closed her eyes with a long, contented sigh.

When Percy pulled his hand away, she pouted; the slightest movement of her lips that was so cute that he found himself drawn down to her enticing lips and placing a tender kiss there. They drew apart moments later with slightly laboured breath, resting their foreheads against one another.

Percy took her hands and swayed their bodies gently side to side. Annabeth cocked her head in confusion before realisation washed over her eyes. She shook her head before letting herself be led in a very untraditional waltz around their kitchen. She rested her head on Percy's chest as he cradled her lovingly in his arms. Annabeth hummed, her eyes still closed.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured as if not wanting to break the surface of their perfect bubble of happiness.

Percy was silent for several long moments before he pulled back slightly with a chuckle. "I was thinking that we'd never get this much privacy at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth hummed her agreement. "Always some monster to kill or some disaster to prevent. No time for peaceful moments like this..."

"Don't, you'll jinx it!" Annabeth playfully slapped his chest. As Percy laughed, the rich sound accompanied by the vibrations of his chest warmed Annabeth straight to the core and she felt her eyelids start to droop and her body sag against Percy's. He supported her, as he always had.

After a moments silence, Percy softly added, "And whose idea was it to move here?" Annabeth groaned, too tired to defend herself. Percy seemed to accept her silence as a submission to his statement.

As Annabeth felt herself slipping away from the warm embrace of Percy's arms and into the welcoming realm of sleep, she felt herself be lifted up and carried away. Percy carried his exhausted wife through one of the archways that led to their lounge room and gently lowered her onto the couch. He adjusted her so that she was lying on her preferred side and she muttered something unintelligible that might have been a "thank you".

Percy took a seat on the coffee table next to Annabeth's head and rested his hand on her protuding stomach. He could feel the tiny thrummings against his hand start to slow and the creases in his forehead smoothed out and he smiled as he shifted his hand up to brush her hair away from her face, although his muscles still stayed tense.

"I can feel your worry from here," Annabeth murmured as her eyes fluttered open and she gave her husband a slight smile. "I'm fine, just tired," she assured him and Percy's shoulders immediately relaxed and he found himself at ease: Annabeth would never lie to him.

"Do you want anything before I go and start dinner?" he murmured, still lightly stroking her hair. Annabeth frowned slightly in her half-sleepy haze, "Just you. Don't worry about dinner. Stay and cuddle with me."

Percy was about to protest that they needed to eat but his body alerted him that he really didn't need to and Annabeth was too far gone to want to eat anything. So he let himself be dragged down next to his wife, until he was able to wrap his arms around her stomach, his fingers lightly tracing circles on the soft skin where her top had ridden up. Annabeth muttered something under her breath and Percy frowned.

"What was that?" he asked. Annabeth shifted to face him, her hands against his chest, picking at a loose thread on his T-shirt.

"I said, I took leave from work today."

Percy stared at her blankly, as if the meaning of her words hadn't registered. Before he could recover his wits, Annabeth continued. "I applied for maternity leave 2 weeks ago but since they required notification-"

Annabeth never got to finish her sentence as Percy leaned down and crashed his lips to hers, effectively cutting her off.

When they broke apart, finally, Annabeth was dazed and Percy's eyes were shining. Neither of them could find the words that they needed to voice their emotions so they didn't speak. Percy adjusted his arms to pull Annabeth closer into his embrace and their legs tangled together in such a way that there was nothing in between them.

As it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Pwetty Pwease? ;)<strong>

**I will love you forever, just like Percabeth!**


End file.
